


Sex Ed

by Cambiontwins



Category: Summerland (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki goes to Erica and Sarah (who is a couple) for some Sex Ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Ed

**Author's Note:**

> I drew Summerland, with the tags Drunk and Threesomes.
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.  
> Sex Ed:

A huge party was happening on the beach, anyone and everyone could go, for most that meant sneaking out since there would be alcohol freely available. Nikki was upset that Cameron had to spend the weekend with his dad on a father and son bonding trip, but at the same time thought it was good since now she could get some more info on relationships and sex.

All she needed to do is find someone who wouldn’t be weird about it to ask, everyone at her house was avoiding the topic. Then it hit Nikki, why not ask Erica and Sarah who recently got together, no one saw it coming when those two got together but it has been good for both of them especially Sarah.

Nikki quickly sneaked out her window and made her way to the party where she spotted Erica and Sarah dancing closely together, she waited till the song ended and they went to get drinks.

Luckily for Nikki both Sarah and Erica were tipsy bordering on drunk, so they agreed to show her the ropes about sex. The three of them made their way back to Erica’s place, where they set out some ground rules, like she was allow to observe only.

“Ok so first, you undress each other slowly, while kissing” said Erica, slowly taking off what little clothes Sarah had on and Sarah doing the same to her. Nikki being her weird self was even taking notes.

“Since you want to know more about sex between a boy and a girl, I’ll be right back” said Erica, going into her bathroom, and coming out with an average size strap-on on.

Sarah looked Erica up and down her eyes turning dark with want, “Hey Nikki come closer, I’m going to teach you how to give a blowjob” said Sarah, and Nikki quickly got closer.

“When giving a blowjob remember your comfort is just as important his pleasure, don’t taking more than you can handle cause you will throw up” said Sarah, taking a deep breath before continuing “Keep your upper lip over your upper teeth, and your tongue over your bottom teeth so that you don’t scrap his dick with your teeth”.

With that said got on her knees and took the strap-on into her mouth and sucked on it like a pro making Erica tangle her fingers in Sarah’s hair, moaning every now and again. The two want on like that for a little while before getting up and moving to the bed were they sat and explain a few things to Nikki again before continuing.

“If you’re planning on having sex with a guy, don’t blow him to long cause when he is as young as Cameron he’ll probably only be able to cum once” said Sarah.

“Oh yeah and while you blow him play with yourself that way you’ll be wetter for when he sticks his dick into your pussy” Sarah quickly adds.

“That’s one way of saying it, but yeah the wetter you are the better it will feel which is way lube was invented” said Erica, who got a bottle of lube and a condom out of the bedside table while Sarah was talking.

“Always carry condoms with you, and never have sex without one” said Erica, paving the condom around in front of her to get her point across more clearly.

“And now I’ll show you how to put it on” said Sarah snatching the condom from Sarah before continuing, “Carefully tear the package so that you don’t accidently tear the condom, then pinch a small point at the top for the cum to go into later and carefully roll the condom on his dick” all the while doing everything as she said them, Nikki taking more notes than ever.

“Then you pour some lube into your hand and rub it on his condom covered dick, till it is sleek with lube” said Erica, all the while doing just that, closing her eyes when the piece of the rubbed against her clit.

“Ok so the most common position to have penetrative sex is the Missionary position” said Sarah, making her way up the bed and lying down on the pillows, spreading her legs and waiting for Erica.

With the lube still in her hand Erica knelled between Sarah’s legs and put some lube on her fingers before throwing the bottle on the ground. “It is also good to put some lube on and in your pussy, like this” said Erica rubbing the lube on Sarah’s pussy with two fingers before pushing them inside and pulling them out again repeating the process a few times to make sure Sarah was wet enough and by the sounds she was making she was more than wet enough.

Nikki looked closely at the next part as Erica carefully line the strap-on up with Sarah’s entrance and slowly started pushing inside, stopping ever few inches. Once Erica was all the way in with the strap-on she waited a long time before continuing much to Sarah’s displeasure who wanted her to move the moment she was all the way in.

“Keep in mind that your first time with Cameron will be over long before you cum, it won’t take long for him to cum when you’re having sex, but he will get better as will you” said Erica before turning all her attention on her girlfriend.

Erica’s thrusts were slow at first but as Sarah’s moans got louder and her nails scratched up and down her back her thrusts became faster and harder desperately seeking release for them both. Sarah wraps her legs around Erica’s waist as she fucks her into the bed, Erica can feel her release coming the piece of the strap-on rubbing her clit just right, while Sarah was already falling over the edge and into bliss and with a scream of Erica’s name, Erica joins her as her own release takes over.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this fic. R&R.  
> To anyone even thinking of flaming me for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests (within reason), from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Till next time have fun dreams  
> This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and FF(dot)net


End file.
